Oblivious
by SViMarcy
Summary: En un mundo caótico, donde ya no hay esperanza alguna, tal parece que las desgracias es mejor olvidarlas... o quizás es mejor aprender a ser resilientes. [One-shot]


**Oblivious.**

_Disclaimer: Ni Dragón Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

"_Diario Z: Los androides siguen asesinando a la humanidad. […] Varios sujetos han intentado exterminarlos, pero tal parece fallecieron en el intento, tal como nuestro ejército y nuestros policías. Tal parece que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la raza humana se extinga."_

Las pálidas manos pasaban las hojas de aquél sucio y maltratado periódico con verdadero interés y furia. De cierta manera, le irritaba que su mundo haya caído en la destrucción, en la desesperación y la desesperanza, aún sabiendo que quedaba un hombre que luchaba de forma incansable por su libertad.

"_El Guerrero Dorado, ¿la salvación o la traición?. ¡Me resulta bastante curioso que siempre, antes de pelear con los androides, tenga una charla con ellos!, nos explica un grupo de soldados, si supuestamente va a aniquilarlos, ¿por qué les da la oportunidad de huir? ¡Ese lapso de plática pueden ellos irse a otro lado!"_

—Patrañas… malditos malagradecidos —bufó la ojiazul mientras hacía pelota el diario—. No puedo creer que en esos años dudarán tanto de él.

—Ni yo puedo creerlo —secundó una segunda voz cargada de preocupación—. A veces pienso que fueron realmente injustos.

Videl se acomodó sus largas coletas, que se habían despeinado al pasarse los dedos con fuerza en un arranque de desesperación. Pero el motivo se le había olvidado. Después de un rato, gira hacia atrás, donde un resplandor dorado la espera con paciencia. Sonrió; pues en ese mundo, aquella luz era lo único que lograba calmarla.

—Aún hay algo que no comprendo, ¿por qué me has traído una pila de periódicos viejos?

—Bueno… —respondió dudoso—pueden llegar a servir para quemarlos y hacer fuego, Videl.

—¡Ah, cierto!

La muchacha se levantó, presurosa a juntar todas las hojas y buscar un par de piedras con las cuales encenderlas, pero el joven corrió a detenerla casi al instante. Sus ojos verdosos la miraron con inquietud.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No los traje solo por eso.

"_Modandroide: la androide tiene una gran debilidad por las tiendas de ropa. Les sugerimos a todos los dueños de algún local de prendas para dama, cerrar dicho lugar o evitar oponerse a la señorita. En caso contrario, se molestará y destruirá no solo el lugar sino toda la manzana."_

—¿Quieres que lea cómo nuestro mundo fue destruyéndose poco a poco? Gohan, eso es muy cruel de tu parte… —estrujó los diarios entre sus manos en señal de molestia, pero el joven delante suyo no desistió.

—Lamento si soy cruel contigo, pero de verdad, lee todo.

"_Ataque al parque de diversiones. Esta mañana, los gemelos asesinos fueron vistos divirtiéndose en los juegos mecánicos de uno de los parques de diversiones más visitados en sus tiempos. No obstante, este fue destruido. El Guerrero Dorado les hizo frente, siendo derrotado nuevamente…"_

—Siendo derrotado nuevamente —repitió con sorna—. No tengo idea porqué se molestaban tanto en contar tus derrotas.

—En realidad, nunca me las contaban —refutó de prisa, arrebatándole las hojas ya leídas—. Continúa, Videl, por favor.

—¿Me das un beso, Gohan?

—¿Perdón?

El muchacho perdió los colores en el rostro. Si no fuera porque estaba transformado en Súper Saiyajin, estaba seguro que la joven habría notado el repentino susto que le dio. Por otro lado, no estaba seguro qué sucedería si accedía ante la petición de ella, quien últimamente estaba muy melosa hacia su persona. Por ello, le ha conseguido dichos diarios, para recordarle en qué situación estaban…

—Necesito besarte —respondió con firmeza.

—Videl, por favor, no…

—¿Es que ya no me amas? ¿Aún tienes miedo? —ni lerda ni perezosa se levantó de la silla, casi encarándolo.

—No es eso… —dijo en un susurro y de pronto Videl escuchó un eco como de una gota cayendo al agua—estaría encantado de hacerlo, créeme.

—… ¿Entonces?

El joven suspiró.

—Este… es el último, Vi.

El corazón de la muchacha dio vuelco mientras sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura. Un grito escapó de sus labios, como si hubiera visto un espectro. Lanzó una mirada al joven que la miraba con pena y cubrió su rostro para llorar.

¿Cómo es posible?

Era solo una broma cruel, lo que acaba de leer es mentira. No puede ser cierto… porque si fuera así, ¿cómo es que ha estado sosteniendo una… con él…?

—No… es mentira, Gohan…

—¡Por favor, haz el intento! —Pidió con súplica—. No es la primera vez, yo solo quiero ayudarte. Por favor…

—¡No… no…!

"_El Guerrero Dorado ha muerto. Es difícil decirlo, es difícil creerlo… pero nuestra última esperanza ha caído. Finalmente, los androides han asesinado al Guerrero Dorado, quien por muchos años luchó contra ellos en nuestra defensa. Y ahora… ¿qué es lo que le espera a la humanidad? Tal parece que solo nos queda orar. Que Kami sama se apiade de nuestras almas…"_

Otra gota cae al agua.

Y otra…

Y otra.

No es agua, son sus lágrimas.

De pronto, vivaces imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos como una cámara rápida y, como si el destino quisiera una vez más que ella reviviera dolorosos recuerdos, se detuvieron justo en la noche en la que ocurrió aquella terrible tragedia…

Gohan, tumbado boca arriba, yacía inerte con los ojos en blanco. Una gran cantidad de líquido carmesí escapaba por las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo. Su piel, aún suave y mojada, había perdido el calor con la que muchas noches la acunaba. Y en su rostro sereno ya no estaba el ceño decidido de pelea, además de haber adquirido un tono marmóreo.

No supo si era su presente y había tenido una visión del futuro, o viceversa. El tiempo no importaba en esos instantes, solo estaba el dolor instalado en su corazón y la sangre manchando sus manos y su ropa.

Videl bajó sus labios hacia los de él para darle su último beso. El frío de los labios inertes la descolocó, tal vez porque ella, muy en el fondo, anhelaba que todo eso fuera mentira. Esperaba sentir aún la calidez de sus labios. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el cuerpo de su novio y se deslizaron por su cuello, ya no había por qué temer si todo estaba por terminar.

Justo cuando se sintió morir en su boca, como si de Romeo y Julieta se tratasen, se deslizó lejos de él y abrió los ojos. Una vez más contemplo la mirada marchita con expresiones vacías, que solo provocaban un tremendo pesar en ella y un dolor inenarrable.

—_Duerme bien, Gohan…_

Sintió los ojos pesados y unas manos que la arrastraban lejos del cuerpo de su amado. Por más que intentara resistirse, no podía. Decidió dejarse llevar y después de sentir un pellizco, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, esperando que, al despertar, no volviera a soltarse a llorar.

—_Duerme bien, Videl…_

Su madre.

Esa era la voz de su madre.

Y ella se sintió como una niña pequeña de nuevo.

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres, hija? Dime…_

—_Olvidar… _—casi escupió la respuesta—_. Me niego a sentir este dolor… no quiero. Ya no existen las esferas del dragón para revivirlo. Me he… quedado sola._

Videl hubiera jurado que se encontraba frente a un espejo, hablando consigo misma de no ser por un detalle: los ojos verdes. Esos mismos que la miraban preocupados, tristes, con un brillo apagado. Miguel miraba a su hija intentando decir algo que la animara, pero se había quedado sin palabras.

—_Solo espera, Videl. En algún lugar, en algún tiempo, ustedes estarán juntos. Te lo prometo._

—_¿Qué más da? _—Admitió con furia—. _Yo quiero aquí, ahora…_

—_No se puede hacer nada y lo sabes… —terció una voz._

Con sus lagunas tristes, miró al dueño de la voz más amable que ha conocido. Soltándose a llorar, corrió hacia sus brazos, esperando no soltarse nunca. Estando allí, refugiada en el pecho masculino, lágrimas amargas lo empaparon.

—_Gohan… yo…_

—_Videl, te amo. Te amo… _

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que ella finalmente lo soltara, comprendiendo que, no importa lo que ella hiciera, no podría resucitarlo.

No podía devolverle la vida que le fue arrebatada.

—Videl, me duele que cada vez que tienes oportunidad de romper el deseo, siempre terminas pidiendo el mismo: olvidar —la voz de Gohan sonó severa y decepcionada—. Yo quiero que vivas plena y feliz…

—¡No puedo! —Soltó—¡no sin ti!

—Sí, sí puedes hacerlo. Siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo —le dedicó una sonrisa—, también más inteligente. ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste que harías lo posible por sobrevivir y ser feliz? Pues no lo estás cumpliendo.

—Mentiroso. Yo siempre fui la débil, eras tú quien me escuchaba y me veía llorar casi todos los días. Tú eras quien me enseñaba a pelear, cosas de la vida y hasta como cocinar o pescar. Yo te conocí siendo casi un lienzo en blanco —las palabras le salieron atropelladamente y Miguel solo atinó a sonreír.

—Quizás te enseñé muchas cosas, pero yo ya había pasado por mucho poco antes de los androides. Eso no significa que sea mejor que tú.

—Ni yo que tú, tonto…

Entonces… una melódica risa llegó a sus oídos. Habían pasado años que no lo escuchaba reír y ya lo extrañaba. Sus risas eran lo mejor para ella, música dulce, le recordaban que la vida era maravillosa pese a todo.

Pero también lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Creo debes disculparte con el joven Briefs —intervino Miguel después de un rato—, no imagino lo avergonzado que debe sentirse.

El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Videl mientras Gohan volvía a reírse.

—Opino lo mismo, es quien ha estado tratando tu estrés post-traumático y evadiendo tus besos —dijo con una sonrisa—. De hecho…

La muchacha sintió como los brazos de Gohan la aprisionaban una vez más. Aturdida, se dejó llevar tan pronto unos labios cálidos tocaron los suyos casi con desesperación. Al sentirse besada se dejó amar, y, cuando menos lo esperó, se vio devolviéndole los besos con prisa, disfrutando de aquel efímero y dulce contacto.

—Te amo…

—Yo también te amo.

Sin embargo, no todo puede ser feliz para ambos. Una especie de feroz tornado se dirigió hacia ellos con una gran velocidad, dispuesto a separarlos de la forma más cruel posible y enviarlos a cada uno donde pertenece: uno al mundo de los vivos y otro al de los muertos. No había escapatoria, era una simple ley de la naturaleza.

El semi saiyajin, tras notarlo, se separa de ella con gran dificultad para después otorgarle un beso en la frente en señal de despedida, pero debió suponer que no iba a ser tan fácil como creyó, pues la joven se aferró con fuerza indispuesta a dejarlo marchar. No obstante, justo en el momento preciso, la señora Satan intervino y, con un rápido pero delicado movimiento, retiró a su hija del guerrero.

»_¿Crees en las reencarnaciones?_ _Porque yo sí, aún espero encontrarme con tu padre en otra vida, en un mejor tiempo. Estoy segura, de que si el destino realmente quiere que ese joven y tú estén juntos, reencarnaran. Haré que olvides, tal y como me lo has pedido, hija mía_« el gesto de Gohan cambió por completo, tratando de captar los pensamientos de Miguel.

—¡Lo que menos debe ella es olvidar!

Videl solo los miraba a ambos a través de un grueso cristal. No supo cómo había llegado allí, aunque estuvo intentando romperlo desde que lo notó para poder irse con su madre y Gohan. Era obvio que alguno de los dos o ambos habían construido ese espacio para protegerla del remolino, pero ella quería irse con ellos.

Y, como si aquel dolor que sentía no le bastara, ambos platicaban preocupados sim hacerle el más mínimo caso. Como si su presencia ya no estuviera con ellos…

—Confía en mi, hijo. Quiero que mi hija sea feliz, es todo —irradió una luz tan blanca que logró enmudecer al muchacho, quien comprendió que la madre de Videl ya no era solo un fantasma sino que parecía todo un ángel del cielo. Una protectora.

—Lo mismo quiero porque la amo… —sincero tan pronto cerró los ojos cuando la fuerte ventisca llegó a el para llevárselo y sabiendo que Videl podía escucharlo—. La amé en vida, la amo en muerte y la amaré en la próxima vida, se lo aseguro. Yo… siempre estaré a dispuesto a protegerla. Solo espero que se cumplan sus palabras.

Fue lo último, esas frases fueron lo último que escuchó de Gohan y de su madre. Con todo el dolor de su alma los dejó partir… hacia el mundo donde habían hallado el descanso eterno, se lo merecían.

—No quiero quedarme sola… —murmuró siendo cobijada en un abrazo mientras sus párpados permanecían cerrados—, pero de alguna manera nunca lo estaré. Esas mismas palabras van para ti, mi adorado Gohan… _Eres lo que más amo en este mundo… y más allá de él. _

Sonrió débilmente. Nunca pudo casarse con Gohan ni formar una familia con él. No podría sentir las manitas de un bebé apretando sus dedos. Si bien, conoció a Son siendo un guerrero y defensor de la humanidad, estaba segura que él hubiera querido estudiar y trabajar como las demás personas.

Unos androides vinieron a arrebatarles sus sueños de la forma más lenta y cruel posible. Lo peor de todo es que ambos seguían saliéndose con la suya. Tal vez aún quedaba otro igual de Gohan para pelear, pero ella sabía que aún no estaba preparado del todo. Necesitaba tiempo…

Y ella se lo iba a dar.

Aún si eso le costaba la vida

Porque Gohan había dado la suya por el bienestar de los pocos humanos que quedaban en el planeta, también para que su pupilo alcanzara por fin el anhelado Súper Saiyajin. Entonces, si él había dado todo de sí para mantener con vida a la única esperanza de la raza humana, ella también daría todo para cumplir el plan del hijo único de Son Goku: Trunks es el elegido para acabar finalmente con los androides 17 y 18.

Tiene que despertar…

En ese instante.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Bien, primero quiero agradecerles por llegar hasta aquí, espero que esta corta historia haya sido de su agrado. Este fic ya tiene cierto tiempo concluido entre mis archivos, pero apenas tuve tiempo de poder compartirlo. Escribir de Mirai Gohan y Mirai Videl se me hace tan triste… aunque también es cierto que hay pocas historias de ellos (puedo suponer porque no tienen final feliz o no se ha confirmado que Mirai Videl existió) quise contribuir con mi granito de arena.

En fin, no les aburro más. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o tomatazo será bien recibido.

Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.

~The girl sugarfree~


End file.
